How to Say It?
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro and Gakupo bump into eachother one day, a spark of love turns into a burning inferno. The only problem is that Jiro is confused as to what he wants. One side wants to love Gakupo but the other wants to stay on the side that loves women. Will Jiro ever get to Gakupo's heart, or will Gakupo's emotional issues keep them appart.


**Author's Note: **This one will be much darker than my usual stuff so be prepared, if you cry I appologize ahead of time. Other than that enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Blood Brothers nor do I own Vocaloid, but that will always be a dream of mine.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he walked down the long hallway, he felt alone, but he really wasn't. He was surrounded by fellow Black Bloods and also by humans aka Red Bloods. Where was Jiro right now you ask, well he is currently in a hospital recieving a package of blood bags as a supply for the next few months. Why was Jiro lonely? Well, he was currently single and not enjoying it at all. With his looks he could bag any woman he wanted, but that didn't satisfy him like it used to. A woman's touch no longer brought the tingling sensation he craves, and now Jiro had no idea what to do. Jiro sighed, he didn't want to be alone and yet he didn't want to be unhappy like he is now whenever he has a date with a woman, but he really doesn't want to steer away from the fairer sex. Jiro didn't want to venture into the world of dating men, he was too conflicted. His traditional side forbade him from even thinking about it, but his rarely seen curious side wanted to try dating another man this way he would know if he liked it or not.

'No! I mustn't even think about such a sinful thing and yet I cannot brong myself to stop and wonder if another man can bring me the happiness I crave,' Jiro thought as he walked, not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone, that someone who would forever change his life.

* * *

"Oh Luka!~ Why must you tear my heart out and stomp on it a thousand times!~" Gakupo moaned dramaticly as he walked into the hospital. Why was Gakupo going to the hospital? Well for one thing he made friends with a very pregnant woman and wanted to see her baby boy, and he also wanted to get his inhaler refilled for he used most of it up while running after a bus to confess his love to Luka, who regected him and threw a boot at his head before making out with Len. Gakupo was depressed right now, so perhaps seeing the newborn babies would cheer him up. He was lost in trying to patch up his wounded heart when he bumped into someone, a someone who would forever change his life.

* * *

Jiro was dazed for a minute or two before quickly realizing he had knocked someone over. He looked and found a long purple haired person sprawled on the floor infront of him, the person's eyes shut in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jiro asked as he reached a hand out to help the person up. His hand was grabbed by the other person's, it was very soft and had purple painted nails. He helped the person stand revealing that the person was only two inches shorter than Jiro was.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore on my backside thats all," the person replied, his voice revealing that it was a man, albeit a very feminine man.

"I'm sorry about that, I just wasn't paying attention," Jiro said appologeticly. Both men didn't notice that their hands were still being held by the other's.

"No I'm the one who should appoloize, I also wasn't paying attention," the man replied, a sweet smile on his face. Jiro's heart beat a little bit faster and his palms grew a bit sweaty. "By the way my name's Gakupo."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Gakupo, my name is Jiro," Jiro stated, trying not to sound nervous.

"So Jiro-san, um this might seem a little sudden, but do you wanna meet me at the cafe on the corner?" Gakupo asked, his cheeks a light pink color.

"S-sure. I heard they had a nice selection of desserts and some odd flavors of drinks there," Jiro answered, feeling a little better than earlier.

"So see you at noon," Gakupo said sweetly before letting go of Jiro's hand and starting to walk off towards his friend's room.

"Noon, got it," Jiro said to himself, blushing in glee.

'Yes! I got a date!' Jiro thought happily to himself.

'**Yeah, but its a date with another man. You know how strict the rules of the Black Blood Community are, all homosexuals are killed once they come out,**' Jiro's strict side reminded. Jiro felt a little down now, he felt the signs of love. Fast heart beat, blushing, sweaty palms, and now he was going on a date with a guy he just met, but one date couldn't possibly hurt...right?

* * *

Gakupo skipped merrily as he made his way to his friend's room. He found it and entered with a smile on his face. Inside the room was the woman he met and she was holding her little baby boy. Her name was Hina and she was happily feeding her son named Kurosuke.

"Gakupo I didn't think you would visit me," Hina said as Gakupo sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Well I was coming here anyway so why not pop by for a quick visit," Gakupo replied. Hina smiled and brushed her dirty blonde side bang behind her ear.

"I'm sure Kana will be happy to hear that," Hina said as she burped Kurosuke. Gakupo sighed, slightly envious of her successful relationship.

"I'm happy for you two, being of the same sex and having such a supportive family is such a rarity especially here," Gakupo sighed. "I'm so jealous."

"Maybe you and Luka will be happy together," Hina replied as her emerald orbs met Gakupo's sapphire ones.

"Not a chance, she won't accept my love at all...but I did meet this really cute gu-I mean girl on the way to your room," Gakupo said, blushing after his quick save.

"So this guy's really cute huh?" Hina asked as she poked Gakupo's cheek.

"Y-yeah, his name is Jiro and he's got long black hair and the most stunning silver eyes. He was wearing a lot of red and reminded me of one of those old fashioned gentlemen," Gakupo answered, feeling like he could go on forever about Jiro.

"He's famous around here," Hina stated as she bundled Kurosuke up for the babe was feeling a little cold.

"Really?"

"Yup, he's the Silver Blade!"

"Th-the Silver Blade! You mean one of the greatest swordsmen of all time and hero of the Hong Kong Crusade! That Silver Blade!"

"How many other Silver Blades are there?"

"Just him, and he's so hot! It feels like I'll melt when he gets near me!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Gakupo?"

"I guess I'm gay now huh?"

"Welcome to the new side of life Gakupo here's a rainbow button!"

"Yay!"

The two of them spent the rest of the hour laughing and talking about the date he and Jiro were going to have.

* * *

Jiro stood by the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Gakupo. He was an hour early, but he was nervous. Jiro was always nervous whenever he went out alone with somebody, even if it was a totally harmless lunch like this. Yup! No dating here! Jiro looked over and saw Gakupo walk out with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Ah Jiro-san! I wasn't expecting you to still be here!" Gakupo said happily as he skipped up to Jiro.

"I figured I should wait here so if you fell down or something I could be of assistance," Jiro replied. 'And also because I really want to see you again you sexy beast!' He mentally added.

"Thank you Jiro-san, so why don't we head down to this cafe," Gakupo said as he started to walk down the street. Jiro nodded and walked after him, both walking side by side. Gakupo took a hold of Jiro's hand, startling the Black Blood due to the suddeness of it.

"Your hand looked pretty lonely so I figured mine could keep it company," Gakupo explained. Jiro took a hold of Gakupo's shoulders and quickly kissed him. Gakupo's eyes widened in shock, but a good kind of shock. Jiro blushed and let go, breaking off their kiss.

"W-well your lips looked lonely so I should return the favor by keeping them company," Jiro muttered as he hid his eyes with his bangs. Gakupo pushed up Jiro's bangs with his hand giggling at how cute Jiro looked.

"Come on cutie, we should go get some lunch so we have the energy to you know, kiss some more, if you want to! I don't wanna push you into something you aren't ready for!" Gakupo replied, blushing nervously at the end of his statement. Jiro smiled and led the purplette to the cafe.

* * *

"So what are you getting?" Gakupo asked as he looked at the menu, focus intent upon it for some reason.

"Well the chocolate bread sounds nice so perhaps that and some hot chocolate," Jiro replied, happy to indulge in the best substance in the universe.

"I-I can't tell what I want...Its too confusing," Gakupo said, whispering the last part.

"Come over here, maybe I could clarify anything you're confused by," Jiro offered. Gakupo moved next to Jiro, holding the menu so they both could read it.

"So what's confusing you?" Jiro asked. Gakupo blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I...well... Its hard for me to read in general...There are some words that I just..." Gakupo murmured.

"They all have pictures next to them so just point to what you want and I'll tell you what it is," Jiro said as he smiled. Gakupo relaxed a bit and looked at each picture carefully.

"I know this green soda looks good and I like the strawberry parfait thingy," Gakupo said, a cute look on his face. Jiro couldn't help but imagine Gakupo as a child sitting on his lap with a bright smile on his face and an excited look in his eyes.

"Jiro-san? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while," Gakupo inquired before blushing and rubbing his face, thinking that there was something on his face. Jiro felt his heart hammer in his chest causing his cheeks to heat up and make it look like he had a fever. Gakupo put his wrist against Jiro's forehead, trying to feel his temperature. Feeling nothing Gakupo decided to do the next best thing and use his lips. Gakupo gently kissed Jiro's forehead, his lips barely touching the soft skin and causing Jiro's blush to darken to a crimson color. Gakupo gasped and looked around worriedly, searching for something. Jiro watched Gakupo intently, taking in his graceful movements and his worried tone of voice, Jiro's thoughts racing at a million miles a minute.

'He's so kind and caring, just what I need,' Jiro thought fondly as he stared at the purple-haired Vocaloid.

'**He's a man though. You know no breasts, pees standing up, doesn't bare children,**' Jiro's other side replied.

'Whatever! It doesn't matter! He's what's best for me!'

'**What's best for you bears children and has nothing dangling between its legs!**'

'Shut up! All that matter is that...'

"I love Gakupo!" Jiro shouted out before blushing. Gakupo looked over his shoulder, staring in shock at the Old Blood.

"Ah! Jiro-san your fever must be worse than I thought. You're delusional," Gakupo said as he felt Jiro's forehead again. Jiro stood up and allowed Gakupo to drag him into the men's room.

* * *

"Jiro-san, we need to bring that fever of yours down before it causes alot of damage to your brain. Its already starting to make you say crazy things," Gakupo said as he took Jiro's hat off his head.

"Why do you think I'm delusional? Haven't you heard somebody say that they love you?" Jiro inquired as he took his coat off, making things easier on the Vocaloid. Gakupo got quiet, hiding his eyes from Jiro.

"Just stay calm and let me cool you off," Gakupo said tonelessly, wetting a papertowel to try and cool Jiro off. Jiro backed away from the wet paper, not wanting to frighten the younger male with his reaction to water.

"Th-thank you for your concern, but your help is not necessary nor required so just get rid of the towel and allow me to handle my own fever," Jiro stated nervously, trying not to hurt Gakupo's feelings.

"A-ah, I see. Forgive me for being so worried for nothing," Gakupo said before running towards the door. Jiro stood in front of the door, blocking the purplette's only exit.

"Calm down Gakupo, I'm not upset and you had good reason to worry. A fever can escalate to being a serious problem, but you don't have to over react like this," Jiro reasoned, keeping the door blocked.

"Why!? Why do you even bother with being kind to me!? I'm no good! I just mess everything up because I was never meant to be activated!" Gakupo shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

"That's not true, I'm sure you were meant to be on this Earth for one reason or another. I'm positive you can do something, I mean you can sing very well right?" Jiro said sweetly, grabbing a papertowel and wiping off the tears from Gakupo's cheeks.

"No, I wasn't meant to be activated. There's too much wrong with my systems and my mind to function properly. I can't read without struggling with such basic words like anatomany and ephalant! I nearly burn down the kitchen when I try to make breakfast! My voice is crap! I sound like a robot in a garbage disposal!" Gakupo cried, feeling down and absolutely pathetic.

"Shh, its okay. Nobody is perfect so you can't just let those faults bring you down. As for the reading and cooking I can and will help you with that if you want me to. And your voice is very nice, so strong and deep, the voice of an angel to me..and uh many other people. Why you have a ton of fangirls who would do anything just to hear your singing voice everyday," Jiro responded taking Gakupo into his arms and smoothing his long lavender locks. Gakupo cried into Jiro's shoulder, covering his face with the fabric of Jiro's long black shirt. Jiro smiled comfortingly, kissing Gakupo's forehead after giving Gakupo a few minutes to cry without interruption. Gakupo looked up into Jiro's eyes, his normally sapphire eyes looking red and puffy from crying, his nose light pink and sniffly, his bangs messed up and some of his hair stuck to his cheeks, and his cheeks were a light pink color.

"Do you really think so?" Gakupo asked, his voice a little odd sounding from his stuffed nose. Jiro smiled and pulled out another papertowel for Gakupo to blow his nose into.

"I know so. You are a very wonderful person, Vocaloid or not you matter...and anybody who has you on their arm would be very lucky to have such a sweet and caring guy like you," Jiro replied. Gakupo smiled and gave Jiro a peck on the cheek.

"That's good to know. You can consider yourself a lucky man now," Gakupo said in response, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Jiro blushed.

"Y-you mean you really want to...want to..." Jiro choked out, trying not to choke on his own spit.

"Un, I want to date you Jiro-san. If you want to that is, I'm not trying to push you into an uncomfortable situation," Gakupo responded a nervous look on his face.

"I'd love that Gakupo, just as much as I love you," Jiro said sweetly as he tilted Gakupo's head up. Their lips met, the spark of love tingling their locked lips.

* * *

Jiro stood before the Council, Gakupo sitting in the corner, a shy look on his face.

"So what you're saying is that you love that thing over there," Cain said pointing at Gakupo.

"He's not a thing, his name is Gakupo and yes I do love him," Jiro retorted, ready to defend his love at any cost.

"I see and why should we allow this?" Zelman purred, loving the riled up look on Jiro's face.

"You'd all be very nice people and be garanteed a boom in your businesses if the public knew of a Vocaloid living here," Gakupo piped, quieting down from all the stares he got.

"I personally don't mind this if Jiro is happy," Sei said calmly, relieving Gakupo and Jiro's worry. If the Dragon King approved then nobody else dared to do anything to reject it.

* * *

Jiro walked back to his place, Gakupo following him so he wouldn't get lost.

"Um Jiro-san are you sure its okay for me to stay the night? I don't want to impose on you and your family," Gakupo said nervously, a shy blush on his face.

"I'm sure its fine. Kotaro would probably be thrilled to meet somebody new and Mimiko would be fine with helping somebody out," Jiro answered, taking Gakupo's hand in his own.

* * *

"So you really travel around the world and sing all day? That's awesome!" Kotaro chirpped happily. Gakupo giggled at the blonde's energy, remembering a time when he was that energetic.

"Yeah, I get to see alot of the world and spread music to many parts of the globe. I once went to America for a convention and met a group of girls that did amazing cosplay routines," Gakupo replied, his nervousness dissipating.

"So why are you here in the Special Zone anyway?" Mimiko inquired, staring at the Vocaloid who stole Jiro from her.

"I came here mostly to take a break from music with some of the other Vocaloids and also to perhaps find a stable relationship. You see anytime I actually find somebody they either regect me at first, break up with me, try to kill me, or a combination of the three," Gakupo answered, a nervous blush on his face. Jiro smiled and gave Gakupo a peck on the cheek

"You don't have to worry Gakupo, I won't try to kill you," Jiro said with a smile. Gakupo smiled back.

"I know, you're too kind to do that," Gakupo replied, feeling safe with somebody for once.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man this took me way too long to write. Well I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it, oh and as a note you can PM me to request a fic or one-shot. Review and look forward to the next fic I write~Bff#3


End file.
